All about family
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: This is basically my tribute to Paul Walker. I was shocked to hear about his death and since my favorite character of his is Brian O'conner it's only fitting I write a fic in his memory. It will go back and forth from Brians pov and his sister Evies pov. R&R and as always enjoy! New chapter jan 5th
1. Brian is a lot of things and the call

This is my tribute to Paul Walker. The fast and the furious is one of my favorite movie franchises so it's only fitting that I write a Brian fic. I don't really know where I'm gonna go with this, but it will be my main priority because his death hit all of us pretty hard. This is the continued story from a little after 2fast2furious

Chapter 1

prologue

Brian O'conner was many things. He was FBI. He was a good liar. It was what he was paid for. He was a lot of different things to different people. Take Dominic Toretto for instance, the man excepted him into his family and he lied to him everyday. He broke his family up, for what? Justice? Now Dom was on the run and Brian was still free. What kind of justice was that? The guilt of it ate away at him.

Flashback

" What are you doing? " Dom asked looking at Brian fully expecting for him to cuff him, instead he threw the car keys at him. Brian looked to where the sirens were coming from and then back to Dom. " I owe you a ten second car. " He said as the sirens got closer. Dom knew right then and there what kind of man Brian O'conner was.

End flashback

Brian had just taken down Carter Varone with the help of his best friend Roman Peirce and his new crew that consisted of Tej,Suki, and Jimmy. They lived their lives fast and that was how they liked it. Brian was still living in his house boat and Rome had found an apartment not too far from him. Right now they were all sitting in a circle around a table playing poker. " Damn Tej another hand like that and I'll really be taking your garage! " Jimmy said and Suki slapped him in the back of his head. " You're such a cheater Jimmy. " She said situating her hand. Jimmy just rubbed the back of his head and mumbled under his breath.

Brian was unusually quiet that night. He had a lot on his mind recently. His mom kept calling telling him about how his sister is getting in trouble doing the same things he used to do at her age. She was almost 18 and that means if she gets caught she will be doing big girl time. The next thing he knew he felt a hard slap to the back of his head. He came out of his thoughts to find Suki glaring at him. " It's your turn bullet. " She said and he looked at his cards. He had nothing. That one statement was true in so many ways. He loves Miami and his team, but he felt like he was doing nothing real with his life. He guys a little off topic, but how do you guys feel about a vacation? " He asked folding and getting up for another beer.

Tej looked confused. They were in beautiful Miami where every day was a vacation. " Where the hell would we go Brian? Look around we are on vacation. " He said spreading his arms out. Rome looked at his best friend and knew Brian was there physically, but mentally he was already far from this place. " I really need to go see my mom and try to talk sense into her he- " He was interrupted when his phone rang. " Yeah? Mom slow down what's going on? " He asked and the team got quiet. " She left? What do you mean she left she's 17? " His blood was boiling at this point. " I don't know Brian the cops came looking for her and then I go up to her room and all her clothes gone no note no nothing!" His mother said into the phone. " You're the cop if anyone can find her it would be you. " She said starting to cry. Brian could handle anything, just not his mom crying. " God mom stop crying I'll find her! " He said hanging the phone up. " Ok so scratch a vacation where it would have been your choice to go, but now I really need you guys' help. " He said putting his head in his hands. Tej put a hand on his shoulder. " You know I got your back man. " He said heading to the stairs up to his room to pack. " Yeah man you don't even have to ask, when it comes to baby sis we go in. " Rome said heading to his car. Brian smiled at his friends instant willingness to help him. " Ok I'll go get the stuff I need from my boat house and we'll meet back here in a hour. " He said getting in his Skyline and driving off.


	2. Evie in LA and the driving lesson

A/N Ok so here's where things really get started. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. R&R

Chapter 1

Evies POV

The L.A. coast was so beautiful. A definite upgrade from Boston that's for sure. Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self, I'm Evie Kapula- previously o'conner. Uggh lets not get started on my dad. I'm almost 18 and I love cars. My brother Brian taught me all about them from a young age. I currently drive a 1974 Camaro finely tuned to fit my driving style. So what to do in L.A? First things first I need a source of income. I drove around and found myself in a rough neighborhood. Well rougher than I've ever seen. Driving a few more minutes I see a small diner and my tummy growls. I need food ASAP so I pulling the parking lot and went in for some grub.

As soon as I walked in I got this warm feeling like I knew this place, but had never been in it before. " What can I get for ya? " Came a voice from the back. I looked behind the counter and saw a pretty woman sitting down and reading a magazine. " Umm yeah is the tuna good here? " I asked leaning on the counter. The womans head shot up and I think a flicker of recognition went to her face and then dropped. " It's crappy. " She said going back to her magazine. I laughed. " I'll be the judge of that. " I said taking a seat. She looked at me in shock, but said nothing. She got up and went to the cooler and got out a container that held the tuna. SHe made me the sandwich and sat it in front of me. " Anything else? " She asked. " Yeah you got cherry cola? " I asked taking a bite of my sandwich, she was right it was crappy. I look up and she is just staring at me. " What? do I have tuna on my face? " I asked taking out my compact to look. " No- I mean have you ever had a deja voo experience, but instead of something happening it's a person who could be a copy of someone else on the inside? " She said and I tried to understand what she was telling me. " I think my brain just overheated. " I said and she laughed. " Yeah I know it sounds crazy I'll be back with your drink. " She said walking towards the back.

I sat there thinking of how I was going to find a job. I seen a paper next to me so I started with the want ads. I started circling all the the jobs that had anything to do with cars. The girl came back and sat a can of cherry cola next to my now empty plate. She looked at me weirdly. " I'm seriously Wiggin out today. I'm Mia by the way she said holding out her hand. I took it and shook. " I'm Evie. Hey do you know of any garages that are hiring? " I asked cracking open my drink. " Well I don't think I know of any hiring a young girl... " SHe said. I knew my age would be a problem. " Well I'm almost 18 and I'm new to town and really need a job, but the only thing I know is cars. " I said sighing. " How much do I owe you? " I asked fishing in my wallet. She just looked sad for a second. " Well my brother got into some trouble and him and his team had to leave. We have a garage a few blocks away. It's been closed for a while, but if you can get people in and figure out the business part of running it you can try. I can't promise people will come with out my brother there though. " She said taking the plate to the back. Hmmm run a garage? Could I? She said it has been empty for a while so I'm guessing it needs start up money and some good word of mouth.

Mia came back and sat on the counter and looked at me think. Suddenly I knew how I could get the money I needed. " Hey Mia do you know where they race around here? If I'm gonna do this we need not only money, but people to know that the shop is back in business. " Mia laughed. " Oh yeah I know where they race. And racers around here are particular about who works on their cars. It's a long shot, but if you want to do this I can take you to the races tonight. I get off- " She said looking at her watch. " Eh whenever. " She said and I laughed. " So can I see the garage before the races? " I asked needing to know what I was working with. " Sure just let me lock up and you can follow me over. " She said getting off the counter and started putting everything away. Once the diner was all locked up we both got into our cars, she was driving a blue Skyline wich is my brothers favorite kind of car. Me myself, I prefer american muscle.

We drove a couple blocks and pulled into a garage called Torettos. Mia got out and unlocked the huge garage door tried to lift it up with no luck. I walked over to her. " At the same time 1, 2, 3 lift! " It took all our muscles combined to lift it up to where it would stay. " Yeah maybe we should have went in through the back. Well we'll no that next time. " She said laughing. I walked in the garage and sighed. " Most of this stuff needs major upgrades. How long has it just sat like this? " She asked looking over the dust covered tools. Mia sighed " My brother and his team left about four years ago. " She said going in the back to turn on some lights. Once the lights came on something caught my eyes. " Woah! " I said walking over to a damaged 1970s charger. " You like it? It was my dads before he died and then my brother fixed it up only to flip it right before he left. " She said running a finger over the hood and then wiping the dust off her hand. I smiled. " I'm a sucker for detroit muscle. " I said in awe. Mia looked like she would cry so I changed the subject. " So what does one wear to the races? " I asked and a mischievous gleam came to Mia's eyes.

Back with Brian

Bryan, Rome, and Tej left Miami three days ago. They checked all the possible places she could have went in Massac. It was clear to Brian that she took off for good. He did at that age. And then it hit him ' She thinks like you duh! ' He thought. " I hope you guys packed a few pairs of underwear boys cause we're going to Lala land. He said faking enthusiasm.

' Why did she have to go there of all places? ' He asked himself as he headed toward the highway. They were practically twins on the inside despite the age difference. Brian had been the only one in their family that took interest in her. He wanted to mold her young mind, expose her to more than just MTV and mind numbing cartoons. She went to ballet classes, art classes... She knew Shakespeare and Emily Dickens. And of course she knew cars. A cultured woman is hard to come by these days and Brian had wanted more for his baby sister. He taught her about not only cars, but the whole race culture. She knew about candy red posers and race rats. And he would be damned if she ended up like that. ' Fuck Evie why L.A.? ' He asked himself again remembering when he taught her how to drive.

Flashback

" Come on Bri you promised! " Evie whined plopping on her big brothers bed effectively waking him up. " Go away Evelina. " He said knowing she hated being called by her full name. Evie dog piled on him and started poking him in the side. " i hate that name Brian now get up you said you would teach me how to drive today. " Brian lifted his head to look at his baby sister and grinned. " It's not something you can just learn in five minutes Eves, it's a way of life. " He said putting his pillow over his head. Evie got to her feet on his bed and started bouncing. " Then teach me the way of life damn it! " She yelled and he caught her legs and pulled her down and started tickling her. " What did I say about your language little girl? Hmmm? " He asked and Evie was convulsing from her laughter. " Bri stop I can't breathe. " She gasped out. Brian got off of her and went to his dresser for clothes. " Get out so I can get dressed. " He told her.

While on the road Brian told her the do's and do nots of the racing world. " And never get candy red anything, it's the mark of a poser. What kind of car do you want anyways? Let me guess import? " He asked grinned knowing that his baby sis was just like him, except when it came to her taste in cars. " Yeah right Bri I'm all for muscle cars and you know it. " She said punching him in the arm. Brian took her to an abandoned race track that he learned to race at. They switched sides and Evie revved the engine liking the feeling of power behind the wheel. " Oh god you're hooked and you haven't even gotten in gear yet! " Brian said not sure if he should be thrilled or scared about it.

End flashback

Brian smiled. He knew his baby sister could take care of herself. The only problem was, he was the one that taught her how to street race so she would not doubt find herself in the fast life of the L.A. racing world wich is different in so many ways.

A/N Love it hate it? R&R


	3. Winning the race unexpected road trip

A/N Ok guys here's chapter two. I'd like to add this is just a story, I don't claim to know much about cars or races just what I have seen in  
TFTF. Sorry but any events that happen after 2fast2furious is irrelevant to this story. I may add Han and Hobbs not sure yet. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Evies POV

Me and Mia pulled up to the races on time looking good and smelling better. I have on denim shorts with white lace trimming, with a white lace corset and red stilettos. Mia was dressed in Leather pants and a frilly floral patterned silk shirt that complemented her skin tone matched with pink heels. " Ok you said you wanted an in to the racer clientel? Hector is the man to talk to. He is a little skeevy, but my brother trusted him to a point. There he is come on. " She said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the sea of people in his direction. Some people stared at us, or stared at Mia I should say. 'What is this chick a part of? '

Hector was a medium built Latin man with his head up his ass sometimes. Or at least that's what Mia told me. The music coming from all the cars was intense and you could tell all these people were in their element 100 percent. It kind of draws you in. We finally found Hector talking to the racers who were up first and collecting the money each racer put up. As soon as he saw Mia he pulled her in for a hug. " Hey girl I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you? " He said pulling back and eyeing me. Mia smiled " I'm good this is Evie she's taking over the garage. " She told him and this fool had the nerve to narrow his eyes at me. " You have big shoes to fill. What do you drive? " He asked me and I glared at him. " I drive a 1974 Camaro fool. And if you doubt my abilities just put me to the test. " I said and he laughed. " You want my respect and everyone elses? " He asked spreading his arms out. " You put fifteen hundred in my hand and race these lovely people. " He said gesturing to the three racers that were now staring at me. I smiled knowing I didn't have the money. " I don't have any cash but I do have the pink slip to my Camaro. If I lose the winner can have my car. " I said and Mia gasped.

Hector laughed again as well as the three racers. " Are you sure you want to do that? The last out of towner that put up pinks lost his pretty little skyline. " He said and it was my turn to laugh. " Just try me. " Was all I said and he shrugged. " Suit your self your in. " He said and me and Mia made our way back to the Camaro. I was leading this time and when the crowd broke she grabbed my arm to stop me. " Evie are you sure you want to do this? This is your only vehicle and you need it in order to run the garage, and if you lose, it's not just the race you also lose cred. Think about it. " She begged and I just waved her off. " I know what I'm doing, but thanks for the concern. I said getting in the car.

I drove to the line with the three other racers and we revved engine's as a girl got in the middle and counted to three dropped the flag. I didn't even notice the other racers I was focused on the adrenaline. Shifting from second to third I went even faster and I could see the finish line. I was so high from the adrenaline I didn't even notice all the people pooling around my car cheering. I wasn't even thinking about who won, the feeling I had was addictive. Brian would be so proud of me. I was brought out of my bubble when my door opened and Mia pulled me out into a hug. " I'm never gonna underestimate you again chick that was amazing. " She yelled over the crowd. Hector broke through the crowd " Ok Ok settle down it seems I have a lot of ass kissing to do Miss Evie because I haven't seen anything like that in a couple years. " He said slapping six grand in my hand. I smiled and turned to Mia " Lets go I'm tired after coming down off that rush. " She laughed and we got in the car and drove away. She directed me until we were in front of her house.

" Where are you staying tonight? " Mia asked me when I killed the engine. Shit. " I meant to get a motel room, but we've been kind of busy today. " I said sighing. Mia smiled. " You can stay here tonight it is kind of late. " She said and I smiled back at her. " Ok thanks. " I said popping the trunk and getting out. I grabbed my overnight bag and closed the trunk back. We walked up the driveway and up the porch stairs. Mia opened the door and they went inside. " You can take the room closest to the stairs. ' She said going into the kitchen and opening up the fridge. " Thanks. I'll find some where else to sleep tomorrow. " I said and she gave me some left over fried chicken. " Don't worry about it, it's just me here and since you're taking over the garage it's only fitting you stay here. " She said taking a bite of  
chicken. " Nobody's taking over anything. " Came a deep gravely voice from the door way, Mia gasped " Dom! "

Three days later

With Brian

Brian and his team made it to L.A. and got cheap motel rooms and got back on the road. He couldn't wait to see his baby sister again. He, Rome, and Tej went to Harry's auto shop first thing. Harry was glad to see Brian even though he was mad as hell that Dom had to leave because he was a cop. When Dom raced parts flew off his shelves. " How the hell have you been Brian? " He asked shaking his hand. Brian smiled " I've been good man look my little sister ran away and I think she's in town. Have the racers been talking about a Blackout 1974 Camaro? " He asked and shock was clear in Harrys face. " That little girl is your sister? She smoked the three best racers in the city last night. Won six grand She even put up the pink slips to her car. Should have put two and two together, but she looks nothing like you.

It was true. Brian was blonde hair and blue eyed while Evie is a chestnut brunette with hazel eyes. They had different dads but it didn't mean anything to either of them. For the longest time all they both had was each other. Brian grinned " Yes her name is Evie do you know where I can find her? " He asked hoping for something. Well some racers and chaser were in here earlier. The skanks were talking about the new girl hanging with Mia Toretto. " He said shifting his eyes. ' Fuck! L.A. can't be that small. ' Brian thought sighing. " Ok thanks Harry it was nice seeing you. " Brian said giving Rome and Tej the nod and heading back out. He planned on heading straight to the Toretto house. Little did he know his baby sister was already gone...

Evies POV

Me and Mia were in the backseat of a brand new 2007 Charger. The man she called Dom was driving. I'm not gonna lie he is sexy. Tall, tan,  
muscled, bald head. My dream man as a reality. But at this point I don't know whether to be scared or not. One minute we were eating the next  
we're being rushed out of the house and into the Charger. I sat quietly for once in my life. No need to panic Mia trusts him right?

Mia breaks the silence thank god. " Dom what's going on, do you know you just kidnapped a woman? " She asked in a angry voice. Dom laughs real deep and I can't help but melt on the inside. " Who did I kidnap? " He asked looking at the both of us in the rearview mirror. Lord he could kidnap me anytime! Still I kept quiet because it really isn't my business I'm just along for the ride. At what a ride it is. " You know damn well who you kidnapped and it damn sure ain't me! Damn it Evie back me up! " She said and I swear I could see steam coming out of her  
ears.

I just looked at Dom and started laughing. " Nobody kidnaps me. Nor do they force me into a Charger, I went willingly by the time we got off the porch. I'm just along for the ride. " I said and Dom laughed again while Mia pouted. " Things have been rough the past four years. I pissed off some people and these people know about you Mia. they've been watching the house. I had to get both of you outof there to be on the safe side. Wouldn't want your friend to get hurt over something she didn't do. " he said in a gravely tone that made my stomach do flips. " What do you me- " Mia started but was cut off. I'll tell you the whole story later just chill until we get to where we're going. " He said sternly. And that was that. We sat in silence for hours and somewhere along the road I fell asleep.

R&R!


	4. Doms fury

A/N Hey guys loved all the reviews. Keep them coming and I'll make sure this gets updated more. Heres the third chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter three

With Brian

It had been a month since Brian had started looking for Evie. When he got to the Toretto house it was empty. Mias things were still there so he, Rome, and Tej went over to the diner. No one was there. They went to the shop. No one was there. After a few more hours it was clear that Evie and Mia were together and no longer in L.A. ' Where the hell could you two have gone? ' He asked him self. He was worried about his baby sis, and he was still in love with Mia so he needed to find both of them. ' I wonder if Mia figured out that she is my sister yet. ' He thought remembering the time he told Mia about Evie.

Flashback

Mia and Brian were on a private beach laying in the sand not too long after their first date. Brian is holding her close and they look out at the beautiful stars. Mia turns her head so she can look a his face. " Tell me about person that means most to you in this world. " She wanting to know him better. He smiled that beautiful smile of his and said " My baby sister Evelina. She's a teenager so she still lives with my mom, but I hope to have a steady place to live by the time she turns eighteen so we can spend more time together. Neither of us had a real father,and since I'm so much older than her I took responsibility. When she needs money I get it to her. When she needs to talk I'm always the one she calls. I'm probably the only person that has ever seen her cry. My sister means everything to me. Just like you mean everything to Dom. I can completely understand why he is so protective of you. " He said squeezing Mia tighter to him.

End flashback

Evies POV

Me and Mia have been in Costa Rica for about a month now with her brother Dom. As I came to find out when I woke up. As pretty as Costa Rica is I have been really missing Brian. Dom told us when we got here that we couldn't use the phone for safety purposes. So naturally I want to break the only rule I have and call my brother. Dom is really hot and I have seen his temper so to keep my mind off the phone I lay down on my bed and take a nap. Only to be woken up fifteen minutes later by loud arguing. I got out of bed and creeped down the stairs so nobody would hear. When I got close enough I hear Dom say loudly " What. Were. You. Thinking? " And I jumped and ran into the kitchen. I don't know what he is capable of and I don't want Mia to get hurt.

Dom

Dom just got home from a long day of working. He was glad that his sister was safe and with him and he could breathe easy. But her friend was another story. She got on his nerves to no end. It's not specifically what she does, but how she does it. He couldn't put his finger on what it is about her. When he got in the kitchen he smiled at his sister who was already there making dinner. I go to the fridge and take out a corona. " Where's your friend? " He asked leaning against the counter and talking a drink. Mia looked at her brother with an eyebrow raised. " Her name is Evie and she is upstairs. " She said stirring the spaghetti noodles and turning back to look at him. " You know we have been here a month and you're still calling her " my friend " have you even had a conversation with her? " She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Dom glared at his sister. " Bringing her here was never part of the plan Mia. I don't know her. And from what I can see and hear neither do you. I'm glad you brought this up actually. Have you not learned your lesson from taking in strays? We all lost something because of that situation. " He said raising his voice. " We lost Jesse. Vince almost lost his arm. Letty left me because she couldn't take being on the run constantly. So I ask you again. What. Were. You. Thinking? " He asked louder this time. Mia had tears in her eyes as she slapped her only brother hard across the cheek. " How dare you! I didn't tear our family apart! YOU brought Brian Spilner into our home not me! You trusted him just like I did and got burned. " She yelled as Evie came bursting in the kitchen.

" Is everything ok? " Evie asked with genuine concern in her eyes. Dom glared at her but continued talking. " His name is Brian O'conner and you were the one screwing him not me. He growled out. Mia burst into tears and flung herself into Evies arm. Evie gave Dom the death glare until she remembered what Dom said. " Brian O'conner? Blonde hair blue eyes? Likes imports? " She asked and Mia pulled back from her with her jaw to the floor. Dom was shocked. Ten different emotions went through him at once. He walked closer to her with an evil expression on his face. Evie was starting to get scared by how mad Dom was getting so she took a step back with her hands up defensively.

Mia saw that she was scared and got in between them facing Evie. " How do you know Brian? " Mia asked and Evie knew her brother had gotten into some bad shit. Shit she didn't want to be a part of. " I- I think I said too much already. " She said stuttering as Dom went around Mia to get closer to her. The terror in the poor girls eyes had Mias mama bear instincts in full gear. " Dom stop you're scaring her! " She yelled but Dom didn't listen and soon he had her backed into a corner. He made sure he was in her face before he said " You better start talking or things are going to get real hard for you. " He said too low for Mia to hear. Tears rolled down her face. " Please don't hurt me. " She whispered. Dom would never hurt a woman, but she didn't know that.

" Then talk! " He yelled slamming his fists into the wall behind her and she screamed. " Dom stop what the hell are you doing? " Came a hostile but calm voice. Dom turned to see Han, a member of his team. Mia must have went for back up. " I just asked this girl a question. When she answers it I will be more than glad to leave her alone. " He said turning back to look at Evie. " That man took everything from me so you are going to tell me how you know him or I will lock you in the basement until you do. " He said and the next thing she knew Dom was pulled away from her. Han had thrown Dom in the other room and Evie sank to the ground crying her eyes out. Han looked at his friend in disbelief. Dom just paced back and forth before trying to get through Han and Mia to question Evie again. " Stop Dom can't you see you're scaring her? " Han said and Dom finally stopped going after Evie. She stood up and ran out of the back door.

With Brian

Brian was sitting in some sleazy motel room with his head in his hands. ' Where are you Evie? ' He asked rubbing his eyes. His phone started buzzing. The number was an out of country number. Still he answered. " Brian O'conner here. " He said into the phone. " Bri it's Evie I need your help. " He heard his baby sister cry on the other line. " Evie! Where are you? Are you ok? Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? Are you with Mia? " He said all at once. He could hear her sniffling and a rage he had never known before boiled through his body. " Where are you? " He asked again. " I- I'm in Costa Rica and Mia was with me, but they found out I knew you and Dom went crazy. I thought he was going to kill me Brian! What did you do to him that would make him go crazy like that? " She yelled into the phone. Brian sighed and said " It's a long story. Look do you know exactly where you are in Costa Rica? " He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was going to break Doms neck. " I think it's called the Zapote district. " She said finally calming down now the she knew her big brother was coming to get her. " Ok do you have any money to get a motel room? " Brian asked already on his laptop buying the tickets for him, Rome, and Tej. " Yeah I have cash back at the house Dom and Mia are staying at. I have to go back there to get my stuff anyways. " Brian didn't like the thought of her going back. " Sis be careful Dom almost killed a man with a wrench. I know how angry he can get so tread lightly. " He warned her. " Ok Bri I'll be careful I love you. " she said and Brian felt relief that he finally knew where his sister was. " I love you to Evelina. " He said smiling into the phone. " I hate when you call me that. " She said smiling. " I know that's why I do it. Go get your stuff and call me when you get your motel room. " He said standing up and stretching. " Ok Bri I'll talk to you later. " She said hanging up the phone.

Loved it? Ok so I got a flame on my pitch black/Riddick story A king only bows to his queen. If anyone has any problems with what I put in my stories you can review and I wont have any problems with it. But plz don't make a douche out of yourself because you will only be ignored. Arguing with flamers is as useless as a third boob on your back. Hope you all enjoyed.


	5. Doms apology and siblings ruinited

A/N Hey guys hope you like the last chapter. I hope I didn't make Dom too violent towards Evie. Brian and Evie are reunited in this chapter and Brian and Dom have it out as well. Enjoy.

Chapter four

Brian, Tej, and Rome had touched down in Costa Rica about noon. He had called Evie and she told him what motel she was staying at. apparently Dom was gone when she got back to the house and Mia apologised over and over for him and begged her to stay. Evie told him she felt bad for just leaving her like that, but he would rather her be safe. Plus he knew Dom wouldn't hurt his own sister. Which is what pissed him off the most. Dom once told him that if he hurt Mia that he would break his neck, but he had no problems with threatening his baby sister.

" Brian man pay attention to the road! " Rome said from the back of their rental. Which brought him out of his thoughts. " Yeah man i know you're in a hurry to get to Evie but please, let's get there alive. " Tej said letting go of the emergency handle on the door. " Pansies. " Brian mumbled slowing down some.

Costa Rica was beautiful and Brian could see spending some time here. Huge trees, clear waters. Paradise. It took them a half hour to get to the tiny motel that Evie was staying. When they pulled up Rome and Tej were not pleased. " Really man? We got better hooker motels in the states. " Rome complained and Tej huffed in agreement. Brian turned around and glared at them and got out of the car. Rome got over it quickly because he missed his baby sister too. He and Tej got out to and followed Brian.

Evies POV

I was sitting on the crusty motel bed waiting for Brian to get here. the more I think about it, the more I feel like I should have told Dom and Mia that brian is my brother. I mean he might have done something to make Dom that mad, but I didn't do anything. Before I had anymore time to think about it there was a knock at the door. Finally! i got off the bed and opened the door expecting for Brian to be on the other side. I was wrong.

Dom stood there towering over me. He didn't look as menacing as he did last night, but he didn't look pleasant either. " You have some kind of nerve showing up here Torreto. " I said still blocking the entrance. His eyes softened and he cleared his throat. " Look a man admits when he does wrong and says sorry, but before I can do that I need you to tell me just how you know Brian O'conner. " He said and I sighed and stepped to the side to let him in.

I sat back on the bed and he just leaned against the desk with his huge arms crossed against his chest. His broad chest that looked so good in his white beater. Focus Evie! " Well he's kind of.. my brother. " There I said it. Whatever he decides to do with that info is up to him. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't expecting me to say that.

" Your brother? You mean you aren't a cop? " He asked after a minute. What!? " Why would you think I'm a cop? I just turned eighteen. " I said and then there was another knock on the door. My eyes went wide and I knew it could only be one person. " Damn it! Well whatever problems you have with my brother will be settled as soon as I open this door. " I said feeling my stomach twist.

" You called him? " He asked clenching and unclenching his fists. " Look I'm sorry for last night. Anything that happens after you open that door has nothing to do with you on my part. " He said and I sighed going and opening the door. To my surprise not only was Brian there, but Rome and some other guy I don't know. " Bri! " I yell launching myself into his arms. He wrapped me in his embrace, but stilled a moment later. Oh god. He pulled back from me and went straight to Dom. " What the hell are you doing in my sister's room!? " He yelled getting in his face.

" Baby girl! " Rome said not paying attention to what Brian was doing. I smiled and ran into his arms. " Romy! " I said happy that my brother from another was here. The other guy just looked out-of-place. I pulled back and looked at him. I put my hand out. " I'm Evie it's nice to meet you. " I said and he grabbed my hand shaking it. " Nice to meet you too beautiful I'm Tej Parker. " He said and I smiled. He was cute. What is it with my brother attracting suck sexy friends?

Speaking of Brian he was nose to mouth with Dom in the middle of the room. " I asked you a question Torretto. " He said pushing Dom. I don't think I've ever seen my brother so mad before. Dom pushed Brian back and punched him in th jaw. Fury went through me and before I could stop myself I was in action. I kicked the back of Doms knee hard and he fell to the ground. Brian went for him but I got in between them. " Stop it both of you! I don't know what happened between you guys, but I won't have you getting hurt. " I said looking at Brian. Then I looked to Dom and pointed a finger at him. " And I won't have you hurting the only person in this world that really cares about me. " I said looking back and forth between them.

" Hey I care about you Evie! " Rome said feigning hurt. I laughed. " I know and I love you too Romy. But Brian has been more like a father to me than a brother and that's why I can't let you hurt him Dom. " I said and Dom got up and in my face. " He ruined my family. The only woman ever loved left me because he couldn't mind his business. not to mention he broke Mias heart. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound his face in. " He said crossing his arms again.

" Because if you want me to forgive you, you will let it go. I'm sorry about your family and your girlfriend, but I NEED my brothers face intact. " I said and after a few minutes Dom sighed hard. " Fine! I'll let it go, but don't think that you can just come back into Mias life. You've put her through enough. " He said pointing at Brian.

Brians face fell but he nodded. " And if I catch you sniffing around Evie I'll kill you. " He said pulling me back from Dom. Dom just laughed. " Don't you think it should be her choice? I mean I didn't destroy your family. " He said looking at me strangely. What the hell? " Yeah but you have a hard time keeping it in your pants. So stay away. "

Dom looked like he was weighing his options and then he looked me in the eyes. " Is that what you want? " He asked me. Brian said " Yeah! " Right as I said " No. " It looked like Brian would blow a gasket. " What! Evie he threatened you! You should want to be as far away from him as possible! " brian yelled. And Dom grinned.

I had to sit down for a minute and rub my temples. " Look Mia is my friend and I don't want to lose her, and Dom thought I was a cop and he apologised for last night. Plus I'm an adult now so I can make my own decisions. " I said hoping Brian wouldn't be too mad.

He just hung his head. " Fine. It's not like we're staying long anyways. Three weeks tops you hear me Evie? " he sad in his big brother voice. I Smiled and went over to hug him. " Three weeks. " I repeated.


End file.
